wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Massive Effort
The Massive Effort is the Sixty-Sixth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in October 11, 2016. Synopsis Clear Klaus the Legendary Scientist awakens to greet Paul Gekko's children and friends. Suddenly, out of the blue, Paul Gekko appears from a helicopter in the sky. Plot The Episode begins at the Akame Kingdom. At the Palace. in the throne room, Makoto Murakumo warns Paul Gekko of an incoming crisis in Izumogakure and the Dyna Galaxy, sensing the "dark flames" will pull people and the other creatures inside those flames. Paul Gekko is also told his son; Paul Gekko Junior and the gang will play a major part in that crisis and asks what are the "deep dark eyes" Makoto was referring to. Makoto shows an images of a Great Guardian from the Rinne Sharingan, which Paul Gekko identifies as Yuki Vermillion and Clear Klaus. Elsewhere, at the Temple in the Land of Promises, while Paul Gekko Junior's group was being greeted by the Legendary Scientist, Clear Klaus, Orochimaru appeared and attempted to harness the power but Clear Klaus says to Orochimaru that he only has the chance to meet Paul Gekko's children first then Orochimaru. Orochimaru is surprised that Clear Klaus' spirit is reborn as a god. Orochimaru uses the Imperial Arm which Kurome left behind in shock. Orochimaru comments that Sadamitsu is then prepared for battle against the reborn Seryu. Clear comments that sword, as Sadamitsu begins to fight Orochimaru while Clear escorts Paul Gekko Junior's group out of the Island only to find the Eggman Empire has landed and starting to construct the base. Clear helps Paul Gekko Junior's group be invisible to escape the the construction site maze while Sadamitsu stays behind to fight Orochimaru. Sadamitsu uses the Roman Artillery Pumpkin to launch several Laser bombs as Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires known as Koro blocks it and Orochimaru uses the Striking Shadow Snake Jutsu on Sadamitsu when she used her shadow clones as a distraction. Orochimaru uses Kurome's Imperial Arm to revive Seryu much Sadamitsu's shock and thinks that it's the reanimation. Mine appears to stop the resurrecting Clear Klaus but it was too late. Despite her objections Sadamitsu bids farewell to her sister, Sheele Gekko telepathically before sealing the temple's entrance as Mine watches in horror. Sadamitsu's Persona; Hiruzen the Eight Headed Dragon appeared and states the Promised Temple is the "Altar of Clear Klaus" Sadamitsu is sealing the Temple door as Paul Gekko Junior's sees Sadamitsu's "sacrifice to save the legacy of Paul Gekko is to summon the Golem version of the blue Zygarde Core in it's 50% Forme. The Awakened Golem was enraged of the sacrifice to save Paul Gekko Junior's group and retaliates by using the petrification version of dragon pulse to petrify Orochimaru's arms slices Koro and the reborn Seryu in half. Mine with the broken arm sees the Golem version of Sheele riding on the Blue Zygarde open doors and the dying Seryu tells Sadamitsu Gekko to escape and then seals it to stop Mine and Orochimaru to go after Sadamitsu. Sadamitsu managed to make out before the temple's entrance was sealed in a explosion and then use Chaos Control to teleport herself to Paul Gekko Junior's group where they would be reunited. At the road to Izumo, Tsunade and Shizune appears and stops the group from going back to Izumogakure. Paul Gekko now with the resemblance of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the red cape resembling Collie Baba appeared from the blimps, greeting them. Unhappy to see her old rival, Tsunade refuses to heal Paul Gekko's youth. She does ask how his arms were so badly filled with large cuts. Paul Gekko anwsered in Divine Mode Paul Gekko has to heal his arms by munching on everything made of metal including the "false imperial arms" then the Imperial Pokemon Teigu helps on seeing the deceased victims of the Grand Civil War and reviving them. When this upsets Tsunade, the Third having been her teacher, Paul Gekko points out that the crisis caused her of losing loved ones. Angered by this, Shizune attacks him. Teigu blocks it with an iron tail. Tsunade tells her to calm down and then proceeds to decimate the wall behind her, a warning for not to mock her again. She tells them to leave but Paul Gekko explains how Usui Sadamitsu's abilities could revive her the so-called Nawakai and Dan Kantol that is based on the Imperial Pokemon in footage in every week. Paul Gekko called Usui Sadamitsu the Eight Tailed Pokemon of the grave a legend but this angered Shizune, trying to convince that Dan and Nawaki are not guardians. At the Pizzeria, Jiraiya and Naruto arrive after everyone has left, but happen to run across Tsunade, the Gekko Clan and Shizune while later getting dinner. Jiraiya bluntly asks her to become the next Hokage, confirming the Third Hokage's death for Tsunade. Naruto does not care about her answer and suggests dragging her back to Konoha so that she can heal Kakashi and Sasuke. Tsunade observes to Jiraiya that Naruto is more obnoxious than the Fourth Hokage, his previous disciple. Tsunade goes on to say that the Fourth needlessly gave his life for the village. With the Third Hokage having now done the same, just as the First Hokage and Second Hokage did, Paul Gekko concludes and states that Hokage is nothing more than a "Weasel Pool". Naruto lashes out at Paul Gekko's son Paul Gekko Junior for insulting the previous Hokage. Tsunade agrees to fight him and, although he is out-classed, he continues trying to attack her. She asks why he cares, to which he responds being Hokage is his dream. Reminded of Dan and Nawaki, Tsunade is distracted, giving Naruto a chance to attack with his incomplete Rasengan. Recognizing the Rasengan, Tsunade creates a fissure in the ground. Naruto falls in and the Rasengan is forced into the ground. Seeing that it is incomplete, Tsunade reprimands Jiraiya for teaching him such a technique as it just give Naruto unwarranted hope. Determined to prove her wrong, Naruto vows to master the Rasengan in three days. After a week, he appears to have lost his bet with Tsunade, not having mastered the Rasengan. Jiraiya and Tsunade have drinks together the night before the deadline, during which Tsunade slips something into his drink. Tsunade checks on an unconscious Naruto. Because of his week of intense training, she concludes he will sleep for several days. Knowing that he hadn't mastered the Rasengan and believing it now impossible for him to do so before the challenge deadline, Tsunade begins to leave. Shizune tries to convince her not to ask Paul Gekko's son for help and goes so far as to face off with Tsunade, but she is easily bested and knocked unconscious. At Shintotropolis, Paul Gekko was very caring for his son but notices Tsunade from the outside window. Paul Gekko Junior was called by Tsunade and she offers to heal his father's arms. Paul Gekko Junior is shocked of this revelation. After healing Paul Gekko's arms in his divine mode, Paul Gekko Junior uses the Altar as a beacon to revive Dan and Nawaki. After the revival, Tsunade's younger brother and her lover are reunited with Tsunade. Paul Gekko chose Tsunade as the Legendary Hokage of the Leaf Village. After Tsunade bids farewell to meet up with Shizune, Naruto and Jiraiya, who was glad that Paul Gekko chose her as the Fifth Hokage, Paul Gekko Junior and his group bids farewell to his father after the few months of exercising as their journey continues. Characters *Paul Gekko *Makoto Murakumo *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Kurome *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Doya *Clear Klaus *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Kuon Buxaplenty *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Enrique Eggman *Uncle *Yoko Buxaplenty *Kirby *Mine *Seryu Ubiquitous *Orochimaru *Yuki Vermillion (Mentioned) *Clear Klaus *Tsunade *Shizune *Jiraiya *Naruto Uzumaki *Usui Sadamitsu Battles 'Sadamitsu Gekko vs. Mine vs. Orochimaru' 'Participants' *Sadamitsu Gekko *Orochimaru *Mine *Seryu Ubiquitous 'Locations' *Land of Promises **Clear Klaus's Altar 'Winners' *Sadamitsu Gekko 'Paul Gekko vs. Tsunade' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Tsunade *Shizune 'Locations' *Unnamed Forest route 'Winners' *Paul Gekko 'Naruto vs. Tsunade' 'Participants' *Naruto Uzumaki *Tsunade 'Locations' *Unnamed Pizzeria 'Winners' *Tsunade Trivia *This Episode is a combination of Episode 6 through 19 from Akame ga Kill, Konoha Crush Arc and the Search for Tsunade Arc from Naruto Manga and Anime Series and Episode 25 Pokemon XYZ Series. **Orochimaru's wields the Imperial Arms for the first time. **The Teenage Naruto fights Tsunade and was defeated. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon